She Will Be Loved
by Lady Serai
Summary: Close to death, Jude Heartfilia thinks of his daughter and remembers a promise he made to his beloved wife.


**She Will Be Loved**

 **Rating T**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

An older blonde man stood in front of a grave where his beloved wife rested. Six years have gone by since he heard the terrible news that the core Fairy Tail members had disappeared off the planet. Among the core Fairy Tail members was his daughter.

Lucy.

Jude wouldn't lie that the pain in his heart belonged to the fiery, stubborn, determined young woman who was both his and his beloved wife's daughter. Jude couldn't lose faith that his daughter was never returning. Deep down in his heart, Jude knew that his daughter would come back. She is his Lucky Lucy.

In his hands, Jude clutched the newspaper he received in the morning two days ago. The pages were creased from constant folding where he had read through every section hoping to find updated news on the missing Fairy Tail members. Jude had been very sad to find no new information on their whereabouts.

 _There is so much I wished I could say to you, Lucy. I wanted to tell you how much you really mean to me and how much I have missed you._

Jude closed his eyes and bitterly smiled. He grieved that his time was coming and he wouldn't get to see his beloved daughter ever again. So many years have passed. So many years he could never get back. Jude truly regretted never treating his daughter the way she deserved to be treated.

"I have been a blind old fool, haven't I, Layla?" he asked out loud to the grave. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes as the sakura branches waved above his head.

"I should have been aware of what she truly wanted. I should have been aware of what she desired to do with her life. I was so blind, I was never able to see the girl she is. I thought I knew better, but all I did was hurt our pride, our Lucy." The laugh he let out was so bitter he winced. "When you died, she needed me to be the father she always wanted. Instead, I ripped her happiness away from her. I left her alone to navigate the sorrow she felt when she lost you. When she needed me the most, I didn't care and didn't want to bother with her." Tears filled his eyes. "When she wanted my love, all I did was push her away. I was never deserving of her. I was never deserving of you."

Jude slowly blinked and allowed the tears to fall down his face. "Now, I am waiting for our Lucky Lucy to come back. She has been gone for six years. I don't know if I could wait any longer. I feel my time is coming to an end but I don't want it to. I don't know what else I could do. I sent her letters about the goings on in the world, about me living the rest of my life constantly sick but happily working at Love & Lucky, and presents for her birthdays she missed but that I haven't missed. I can't die with Lucy still missing. I just can't."

Before Jude could continue, his body shook as he hacked. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and grimaced at the sight of mucus on it.

"Although, sometimes I feel as if I should just die considering what a failure I am as a father. What kind of father ignores his own child?" he laughed, shaking his head embittered and sorrowed over the years he had held onto his hatred of himself.

"I was never deserving of you, Layla. I failed you. I failed Lucy. I failed my job as a father just to try to save an empire that didn't matter and that was already failing. Just like me, now. It hurts to talk, breathe, and to walk. I never realized how old I was getting until now."

Jude reached out to the headstone to run his fingers over it. "Worst of all, I broke my promise to you. I promised you that I will always love Lucy. I will always protect her and her happiness. Instead, I harmed the people who made her happy and I harmed her. I indirectly caused her pain at the hands of that dark guild."

Jude took a deep breath as tears continued to steadily fall down his face. He ignored the tears. "I promised you as you laid on death's door that I will always love our Lucky Lucy. But I didn't. Now, I wait patiently hoping to hear that she is still alive. It is the only thing that it is keeping me from giving up on my own life. I wouldn't blame Lucy is she hates me. I will accept her hatred of me and will die knowing she hates me. Her hatred is completely my fault. After all, all of the letters and gifts I sent her will never right the wrong and pain I inflicted upon my own daughter."

' _Love, why do you speak such nonsense?'_ a familiar voice whispered. Jude looked up startled and his eyes widened in recognition at the sight of his wife's pale, white form dressed in the dress she had worn when they first met at the Love & Lucky guild.

"Layla," he whispered.

' _Jude, love, do not worry about her hating you because what matters the most is that you have never stopped loving her. Look into your heart and tell me I am not wrong. Although, you never showed her the love she deserved, you have never once hated her. If you never truly loved her, you would never have decided to let her go to Fairy Tail.'_

Jude wryly smiled at the look in Lucy's eyes. "She reminded me of you when you first told me you wanted to join Love and Lucky. Such determination and stubbornness."

Layla laughed softly, her warm voice smoothing over the hurt in his heart.

' _It is my fault too, Jude. I left you both too early when you both needed me the most and for that, I have to say I am sorry.'_

Jude shook his head. "It was my fault because I should have been there when you died, Layla. Do not blame just yourself. I am at fault here as well."

' _She won't hate you forever, Jude. Deep down inside of her heart, she knows the love we both had for her and she will come to understand it. She may not forget it, but she will forgive you.'_

Jude sighed. "I know you are right, Layla. But those years…are gone. I lost them all. I lost my chance years ago. I…I am afraid that I will die before I could ever tell her I love her. I will die with her hating me."

' _I know that you will continue to hold on to that until you die Jude. But please, don't die living the rest of your life in regrets. Forgive yourself, darling. Forgive yourself for what you have done. Don't die in pain and sadness. Die in faith our Lucy will come back. Please don't die hating yourself.'_ Layla reached her hand to touch the face of the man she dearly loved. Jude closed his eyes as he felt the light touch of his wife's hand brush across his face.

"I miss you Layla. I miss your calm assurance. I miss your warm, bright presence. I miss your warmth next to mine. I miss you so much." Jude whispered gazing at his wife. "It will make me happy to see you again."

Layla smiled at her husband. _'I miss you too, Jude. I look forward to the day you join me. I look forward to the day you will be able to forgive yourself.'_

Jude nodded his head and whispered farewell to his beloved wife as she slowly disappeared into the air. Jude watched silent as sakura blossoms started to fall down to the ground and on him. Jude caught several cherry blossoms into his hands. He gazed down at the cherry blossoms lying in his hand. He closed his eyes and closed his hand gently over the cherry blossoms. "I promise Layla," he whispered. "I will learn to forgive myself and love Lucy until the day I die." Jude slowly opened his hand allowing the wind to take the cherry blossoms out of his hand and into the air. Jude gazed after the sakura blossoms he had let go disappear out of his sight.

Jude gazed outside his window at the setting sun. Another day had gone by and no news about Fairy Tail's missing members. Jude closed his eyes, slightly smiling. He knew, deep in his heart, this was not the end and his daughter was still alive. He just would not be able to see her and hear the news again. He turned back to the letter he was finishing up. Sadly, it would be his last. Three months ago, he was told by the doctor that he would die by the end of this month. Knowing he didn't have much time left, Jude decided to write Lucy a birthday letter and buy her a present. It was much sooner than he usually did just to spend more time writing his last letter before he died.

Once he signed the letter, Jude placed the letter into the envelope and turned his attention to wrap the box with Lucy's favorite color: pink. Once he finished packing the presents and letter, he grabbed his cane that was propped up against the wall. He slowly climbed to his feet and hobbled out of his room in the hospital. He waved to his nurse who accompanied him to the guild he had spent his last seven years with.

He waved to Matt, the son of his friend Mark who had passed away two years ago. Before Mark had died, the two old friends reminisced about the old days at the guild when they had both first met Layla and shared a few laughs.

Now, it was his turn to go. He gave the package to one of the workers who gave him a kind smile and placed the package as a top priority. People came over and complimented his wrapping skills much to Jude's amusement. He had never been known to be good at wrapping, however, he had made it his little hobby to work on this past year.

Once he was sure the present was going to be taken care in good, capable hands, he left to go back to his room at the hospital. Once he got back into bed, he gazed outside the window and reminisced. It was difficult but he had learned to forgive himself. A year had gone by since he spoke to Layla and looked deep down inside his heart for the truth and understanding.

Layla had always been right. All he needed was to accept that forgiving himself was the first step to avoid his overwhelming sense of hatred for what he had done. Now, he could die with the intention to die peacefully and clear of mind. He could die knowing he loved Lucy more than anything.

Lucy.

She had always been a Momma's girl. She was Layla's daughter, through and through.

The stubbornness.

The unending love.

The bright smile that was so like Layla's.

It brought pride to his old, weathered heart when he pictured Lucy in his mind. He loved telling stories of her successes to the older folk who have known Lucy's mother and him when they had started dating so many years ago.

They all have told him what an incredible and strong young woman she had grown up to be. And Jude agreed. He had been a blind fool to not have known how much she would become like her mother. Jude fell asleep with a smile on his face.

It was coming near the end of the month and Jude was finding it difficult to move. Even to breathe was incredibly painful. He laid propped against pillows while the room bustled with people who were visiting him and leaving behind flowers.

Roses.

 _Layla had always loved roses_.

Jude smiled sadly at some of the familiar faces kindly staring back at him. He watched his last guest leave before smiling and nodding at the doctor who nodded her head back at him. The door clicked quietly shut and Jude closed his eyes.

Fairy Tail was still missing. It hurt more than ever. However, Jude believed they would return and Lucy with them. It was the only thing that kept him alive the past three months. Two days ago, he had spoken to Michelle Lobster, a distant relative of the Heartfilia's and requested the girl to give Lucy the piece of the clock knowing his daughter would figure out the clock piece.

Jude began to cough violently. Once his coughing spell was over, he wiped his mouth with a tissue. His time was coming to an end. It was surprising when Jude found that it much easier to come to terms of his death and his past. He closed his eyes and an image of his wife appeared.

' _Layla, thank you for your kindness and your love. Even when I didn't deserve your love, you still gave it to me. I can now rest in peace and leave everything at the door. I can now forgive myself knowing I did everything I could do to make up for the time I lost. I love you.'_

An image of Lucy appeared his mind and a sad, thoughtful smile tilted his lips.

' _Lucy. Our Lucky Lucy. My Lucky Lucy. I have been a blind fool. I have been a horrible father. I know I could never make it up to you for the time you lost when I should have been there for you. I promised I will never stop loving you. That will never change. You are our pride and joy and I could never have been prouder of you. Please, never take your eyes off of the road you have chosen. No matter what you do, your mother and I will always watch over you. You will always be loved. I know you will come home.'_

Jude closed his eyes, tears falling down his face. A slight, warm smile stretched his lips when he heard a response from his heart. From that tiny response, Jude was finally able to let go. His chest rose and fell for the last time and he fell into the waiting embrace of his wife.

The door opened.

"Jude! Your daughter! She is alive!"

The doctor stopped suddenly when she saw her patient lying peacefully in death's arms. The doctor quickly made her way to his bedside and looked down at her patient with a soft smile on her face "I see," she whispered. "You knew. Deep down inside your heart she would return." The doctor touched his hand and allowed a tear to fall down her face.

"Farewell Jude."

* * *

 **End Note** : I cried as I was writing this fanfiction story possibly because I was listening to "God Bless the Broken Roads" by Rascal Flatts and that song always makes me cry. I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot. Please review, follow, and favorite _She Will Be Loved_ and please don't forget to support my other stories _The Demon Fairy Lord, In Love and Lucky,_ and _Strange Magic._

 _~Lady Serai_


End file.
